Oliver
This is merely an '''alternate universe-interpretation'. For the official version of the character click here. Oliver is a Great Western auto-tank dinosaur locomotive. He is one of the Steam Team's major allies, along with the Scottish twins and Duck (whom he is commonly paired-up with). In Sodor Monsterverse, he first appears in the 2nd Arc's first chapter, Diesels Raid Again. General Information Design Oliver very much shares characteristics quite similar to other tank-type dinosaurs such as Thomas, with the exception of being taller and leaner, as well as having more angular traits rather than usual rounded-ones. Despite this, he still possesses a short-to-medium length tail, as well as ball-point claws. His overall physique compared to many other tank-dinos allows him to have a slightly-greater advantage with a few attributes, such as agility and endurance. Much like Henry, Percy, Duck and Emily, Oliver's metallic coat is of course green in color. Although, it noticeably isn't shown as vivid or saturated when under certain light and has more of a distinctive olive-tint than the latter four. His spines are short, and dark-grey with light-green webbing. Like the Scottish twins, Oliver is also one of the few dinos who bears silver handrails. His eyes are brownish with very faint hints of green. Abilities Non-Power Based Agility & Strength Due to his slender-physique for a tank-dino, Oliver possesses a greater advantage in mostly agility and endurance. Burrowing Much like Toby, Oliver is a master at burrowing underground. He uses this skill as a method to pull off surprise-attacks on opponents. Claws & Spikes Any incoming small obstacles will easily ricochet off his spines, as they’re the toughest mode of defense on his body. While his claws aren't particularly sharp, they at least enable him to pierce through the hides of other monsters. Power Based Fire Boulder His breath weapon is a fiery boulder-like blast (chemically formed by heptane and olivine). Weaknesses Although not as lightweight as Thomas or Percy, Oliver is still sometimes vulnerable to being thrown by stronger monsters. His field of vision also doesn't do well when digging especially-deep holes, thus he ends up having to stop on occasion to obtain accurate recognition of his surroundings in darker areas. Finally, his shot limit (8) is normally quick to reload, but firing too rapidly could slow-down and perhaps disrupt his recharging process to an extent. Behavior Oliver is generally plucky-natured, much like most other tank-dinosaurs. He bears playfulness almost akin to that of Thomas, and shares a somewhat similar “Great Western”-history with Duck (the two are brother-figures at best). He is able recall virtually every detail of his adventures in the past, though would preferably not cherish them and rather feels tormented by them; the memory of escaping from a scrapyard is enough to push him into a sorrowful mood, for instance. Oliver is more often than not, a quick-witted fighter who isn’t afraid to assist others, despite being well-aware that he isn’t the most-powerful monster. Thus, he stands as one of the Steam Team's most-prominent allies, and naturally takes some pride due to that. Trivia }} Category:Sodor Monsterverse Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dinosaur Locomotives Category:Steamers Category:Males